The Chaos Before the Chaos
by AK1028
Summary: The prequel to 'Chaos' is FINALLY here! If your lost, let this story be your map! Series of one shots in each dimension and the time travelers that were involved. What happened before 'Chaos' started and what was everyone doing? This story provides those answers for you! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! AU, based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe
1. Chapter 1

_Amie: Hi, everyone! Yup, I'm back again and this time, I'm making an all new chapter story that follows 'The Chaos of Knowing'. And this story is going to be called, 'The Chaos before the Chaos'. Okay, not an original title, I realize that but it is the title nonetheless. _

_Timmy: Can you just get it going already?_

_Phineas: Boy, you sure are impatient._

_Lawton: Duh! We've been waiting a LONG time for this!_

_Trixie: Alright. Now, we're going to start with the end of 'Wishology'. _

_Isabella: We're putting in Timmy's talk with Jorgen, the mob scene, and after the mob scene._

_A.J.: So, let's get it on! _

_Chester: Yeah, let's get it on like Donkey Kong!_

_Ferb: Okay, okay! _

_Gretchen: And now….._

* * *

><p><strong>THE CHAOS BEFORE THE CHAOS<strong>

'_**Wishology: The Final Ending'**_

* * *

><p>Jorgen toasted his drink commenting, "Here's to the best Chosen One, ever." Timmy smiled at Jorgen and turned to Trixie. "And finally….the best kiss ever," said Timmy. A.J. was watching from afar, thinking that Jorgen wasn't that bad of a guy after all.<p>

But, something made him stop dead in his tracks. "You do realize that I have to make an announcement after the party," said Jorgen. A.J. spun around and saw that Timmy did indeed kiss Trixie but was looking at Jorgen, surprised. A.J. read in Jorgen's blue eyes that something was wrong.

The resident genius of Dimmsdale actually sensed that Jorgen felt bad about something._ 'Maybe he realized that the whole sympathize with the Eliminator, making Timmy go on it on his own, and sticking all of the fairies into a gumball machine was just idiotic,'_ A.J. thought.

Jorgen handed Timmy a purple cell phone. Timmy looked at Jorgen, curiously. A.J. saw in Timmy's very blue eyes that something was wrong. Jorgen stated, his accent strained, "Call Nance for me, Timmy. I have something I need to do."

With that, he left. A.J. heard Timmy telling Trixie, "Something's wrong. Usually, Jorgen would be telling me right about now that after all of this I would go back to being the bucked tooth loser boy." Trixie put her hand on top of Timmy's and stated, "Honey, maybe you talk to him before you call whoever this _'Nance'_ is."

Before Timmy could respond, a voice startled him. "Actually," said a British accent, obliviously female, "I'm already here." With a swirl of white light, A.J. saw an adult woman appear. She was 5' 7", 180 pounds, in her middle forties, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a pink shirt, purple jeans, white shoes, pink hat and a pink scarf.

With her were a man and a young boy. The man was also 5' 7", 182 pounds, in his middle forties, short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. The boy was about 3' 5", 135 pounds, about ten years' old, sandy hair, green eyes, wearing a blue dress shirt, green pants, and red running shoes.

Timmy smiled at her presence. He hugged the woman and commented, "Good to see you, Nance." "Always a pleasure to see you, Chosen One," the woman replied. Timmy turned to Trixie and said, "Trixie Tang, this is Nacey O'Connell. She's my guardian and friend." Trixie smiled and responded, "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. O'Connell."

Nacey responded, "You as well, Trixie." Henry introduced himself to the two kids, "My name is Henry. It's an honor to finally meet you, Timmy." "Same here," said the pink hated boy. Phillip was awfully shy; he stayed clung onto his father's pant leg.

Timmy and Trixie noticed this as Nacey explained, "This is our son, Phillip. You'll have to excuse him, Timmy. This is his first trip into one of the other dimensions." Timmy smiled and responded, "That's okay, Nance. I understand." Timmy went over to Phillip slowly but he was still clinging onto Henry's pant leg.

"It is okay, Phillip," said Timmy, whispering the scared island boy, "You don't need to be afraid. Jorgen is the only scary one around here." Phillip loosened his grip on Henry's pant leg. "Why is he so scary?" asked the ten year old. "He's the head fairy. He's allowed to be scary," explained Timmy.

Timmy offered his hand to Phillip and still a little frightened, the island boy took it. Timmy helped him out and Trixie was smiling at the whole thing. A.J. was impressed by Timmy's sensitivity to this young boy. _'Perhaps that is what he was like before he became the leader he is today,'_ thought the young genius.

"Do you have any idea why Jorgen wanted to talk to me," asked Nacey. Timmy shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Nance. I could find out if you want." "Please and thank you," responded Nacey. Timmy turned to Phillip and stated, "I'm going to leave you here with Trixie. Will you be okay?"

Phillip looked around the pink hated boy and saw the Asian American girl. Phillip responded, still a little shy, "That's fine." Timmy smiled and took off, not noticing A.J. there. Henry told Nacey, "While Timmy does that, I'll go say hello to the other fairies." "Okay honey," responded Nacey.

With that, Henry walked off, not noticing A.J. A.J. came out of the shadows and bumped into Nacey. "Hello, A.J.," said Nacey. "Hello," said the resident genius of Dimmsdale, rather nervously. Nacey smiled and sensed his nervousness.

"There is no need to be nervous, A.J.," she said, rather sweetly, "I know you would do anything for Timmy and I feel the same way." A.J. smiled a bit. Nacey put her hand on A.J.'s shoulder and stated, "Go and introduce yourself and Chester to my son. I have a feeling you four are going to be friends for a long time."

With that, Nacey walked off. A.J. puzzled at her words as Trixie and Phillip came up to him. Phillip stated, "You're awfully lucky, A.J." "What do you mean, Phillip," asked A.J. "Usually, mom doesn't give predictions to just anyone," explained Phillip, "She must have sensed that you're a good soul."

Chester came over to them and saw Phillip. Chester asked A.J., "Dude, could you explain who this is?" A.J. nodded and he and Phillip started to explain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Timmy FINALLY came across Jorgen. He was outside, alone and looking up at the stars. Timmy walked up to him. "Beautiful night isn't it," asked Timmy. Jorgen just nodded as Timmy added, "Nance is here as are Henry and Phillip." "Good, more fire power," said Jorgen, his accent still a bit strained.<p>

Timmy shot Jorgen a look, a confused look. "What do you mean _'more fire power'_?" asked Timmy, "You don't think that something else will happen, do you?" Jorgen nodded and answered, "Yes, Turner but not to you….to me." Timmy shot him another confused look.

Jorgen explained, not even looking at Timmy, "I recently remembered that I was put in your shoes just a few months ago by Professor Paradox. He…." Jorgen paused to swallow and swallowed like he was feeling alone, scared, and unloved. Timmy caught onto this real quick.

The pink hated boy asked, his face VERY solemn, "Jorgen, don't tell me Professor Paradox showed YOU what life would be like without YOU in it." Jorgen didn't even look at Timmy and that confirmed the pink hated boy fears. "That's terrible! Anyone who would do that to anyone else is sadistic," said Timmy, mad for Jorgen.

"Turner, that is NO way to talk about a time walker," said Jorgen, "Seeing that you ARE one." Timmy perked up and turned a ghostly white. He gulped and asked, "You know?" Jorgen nodded. "Yes but seeing that I'm just remembering I have not yet told anyone….and that goes for the fairy council and King Lucas."

Timmy told Jorgen, panic running through his blood, "Jorgen, you've got to promise me that you'll keep that a secret. If word were to get out about him prematurely….." Jorgen put his hand up. "I understand, Timmy. I will NOT breathe a word. As long as you are a part of the new revelation in Fairy World and you will thank me for doing this one day."

Timmy was puzzled at this but it finally dawned on him. Timmy gulped. "Jorgen, do NOT do this. You're going to seriously regret it." "I regret it now, Timmy," Jorgen pointed out, "That's why I so quick about being your temporary fairy." Timmy couldn't take it anymore. He did something Jorgen wasn't expecting.

Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner gave Jorgen Von Strangle a hug. Not the same kind of hug when Jorgen was his temporary fairy but a pure hug. Jorgen was startled by this but what startled him more was how skinny Timmy was. It actually scared Jorgen to death. Jorgen put down his wand and hugged Timmy back, carefully.

After all, he did NOT want to harm the boy any farther. Timmy begged, tears rolling down his face, "Jorgen, please don't do this. If you do…." Jorgen let go of Timmy at that moment and wiped the tears off of his face. "No, Timmy," said Jorgen, "This isn't goodbye. This is….until we meet again. At least this way, I'll finally be with Winston."

Timmy gave Jorgen a weak smile as this time, Jorgen hugged him. Timmy was surprised but accepted none the less. After finally parting; Jorgen gave Timmy his pinky finger. "Promise me that you won't watch me leave," said the toughest fairy in the universe. Timmy took it, much to his dismay.

"You have my word," responded the Chosen One. With that, Jorgen put Timmy down on the ground. Timmy turned around and heard Jorgen walking back into the stadium. Timmy stiffened his lower lip as soon as he heard Wanda yelling as well as everyone else. "Farewell, Jorgen," said Timmy, trying not to cry.

* * *

><p>Fairy World….usually full of wonderfully strange sights or just wonderful sights or just strange sights. However, there was a sight occurring that was even strange by Fairy World standards. And that was a mob of fairies with torches, wands and pitchforks. The mob was strange enough, but the person running from the mob was stranger still.<p>

It was Jorgen Von Strangle running; in actual _'fear'_ from the mob. He may have been the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, but not even he could hold his own with a bunch of fairies. Wanda was at the head of the mob with her head on fire and with her wand glowing at full power.

And Nacey was right next to her, her hands glowing with her island magic. Jorgen could tell that his best friend was furious like Wanda. Tooth Fairy was next to Nacey, looking angry. Instead of having a fear reaction; Jorgen actually SMILED at the whole thing. Wanda took aim and Jorgen's crown exploded.

Jorgen then tried to activate his jetpack, but Nacey took aim and his jetpack exploded. So he just settled for running as fast as he could. A bunch of garbage fell on top of Jorgen causing him to trip. He got up and looked up….Big Daddy. Jorgen, then, ran harder.

He finally saw sign with the words, _"Fairy Stone Park: With woods so thick you can hide in them"_. "At last," said Jorgen, "I'll hide in here…for now." The Toughest Fairy in the Universe went into the woods and hid behind a tree. Individually, he could take on every fairy, but he couldn't take on a mob with magic...or Nacey for that matter.

She was scary when she was mad, like Wanda. But, the thing of it was….this is what he WANTED. "This is for Turner's own good," said Jorgen, "Without me, things would be much better off." He listened for a second. He heard the mob, but the mob sounded like it was going the other way. It was. Jorgen did NOT breathe a sigh of relief.

He WANTED them to find him. He wanted to pay for his mistakes. With that Jorgen Von Strangle sat against a green tree. He was exhausted from all that running. He was going to need his strength when the mob found him. He noticed the tree. It was green; even the bark was green, and why did those roots have claws...

Jorgen looked up. He recognized what he saw. It was Cosmo at his angriest; in his most terrifying form. For he was the mighty Coszilla. Jorgen looked up in terror. Coszilla/Cosmo looked enraged and got ready to lift his foot to stomp on Jorgen.

However, the Toughest Fairy in the Universe managed to roll out of the way in the nick of time. As he rolled he bumped against a purple tree. "Purple?" said Jorgen who then looked up. It was Poof as a monster similar to his father. _"Poofzilla"_ so to speak. He looked enraged.

Then Jorgen realized the reason. Since Timmy Turner wished up Poof, a world without Timmy would be a world without Poof. Jorgen didn't intend for this to be the message he had given, but Poof and Cosmo did not look very reasonable. He had to get out of there….after all….things wouldn't work if they were all alone.

Jorgen had an idea. "Look," said Jorgen, "string!" The Toughest Fairy in the Universe then pointed in the direction of the woods. It worked. Both _"Poofzilla"_ and _"Coszilla"_ went into the direction where Jorgen pointed. Apparently, Poof had inherited Cosmo's love of string.

"Now," said Jorgen, "to find my wand. I must have dropped it, but where." Jorgen looked around and he thought saw it. It was lying at an odd angle. Suddenly it moved up. Jorgen eye's followed the now diagonal staff, and saw that two people were holding it….an eleven year old African American boy and a blonde hair boy.

"A.J. and Chester," said Jorgen. "Jorgen," said A.J., lifting the wand the rest of the way up; "say hello to our big glowing friend." By that time, the rest of the mob had caught up to them. Everyone attacked Jorgen separately. They eventually got Jorgen to go down onto the ground.

Jorgen might have been immortal but those blows did indeed hurt. He saw that his breathing was a bit wheezy. _'Finally, I get to pay for my mistakes and join Winston in the great beyond,'_ Jorgen thought to himself.

Everyone was about to make the final blow, which Jorgen was more than ready for until…..a white shield came up over Jorgen….PROTECTING him. Jorgen was baffled at this….as was the mob. Things got even stranger when six bursts of energy occurred.

A grass snake like creature, Servine; a rose like creature, Roserade; a wind chime like creature, Chimecho; a barnacle like creature, Cradily; a balloon like creature, Qwilfish; and a sand mouse like creature, Sandslash appeared. "Where'd those Pokémon come from?" Wanda asked, clearly upset.

"STOP THIS," yelled a voice. Everyone looked up and right above the shield was a ten year old boy. "Phillip," said Henry and Nacey, in unison. Phillip jumped off of the top of the shield and did a cartwheel. He landed gracefully on his feet.

"You guys don't want to do this," said Phillip, defending Jorgen. "Phillip, get out of the way," advised the Tooth Fairy, "We don't want to harm you." "Just listen to me first, please," begged Phillip. Everyone lowered their weapons for a second. Phillip breathed a sigh of relief.

He turned to Servine and stated, "Servine, watch over Jorgen for me, please." "Serve," the grass snake hissed. With that, the grass snake went over to Jorgen and stood by his side.

"Now, I'm sure Jorgen feels really, really bad for what he's done. But, you've got to give him credit. He actually confessed what he did to Timmy was wrong," Phillip started to say. "Yeah but…." Phillip stopped A.J. right there. He turned to Chimecho and commanded, "Extrasensory!" "Chime," the wind chime said.

Extrasensory surrounded A.J. and lifted him up into the air. Chester and Trixie were freaked. "Interrupt me again and I'll have Cradily do something next," warned Phillip. Phillip motioned to Chimecho to lower A.J. Chimecho did as it was told and it lowered A.J. down carefully.

"Now, I'm sure the fairy council will reprimand him. He truly does feel bad about it. Why else would he confess about it? I mean, I don't think that Jorgen was being deliberately cruel." Everyone shot him a look, even Henry and Nacey.

"Oh okay, perhaps he was, but he did not mean to be quite that cruel; as always he went too far. He was simply trying to teach Timmy a lesson, but his methods were not the wisest ones. He truly was trying to help Timmy. Didn't you see all of it?" "Yes," said Trixie, trying to be polite to Phillip, "but that still was a vicious thing to do to Timmy."

"If I be so bold, I think we are all guilty of being vicious to Timmy….even me. But, Timmy has forgiven Jorgen; so I would think you'd follow his example." "Timmy's always been a little too forgiving and trusting," said A.J. "And would you have him any other way?" asked Phillip, snapping.

There was silence as everyone seemed to waver a bit. Wanda, whose hair fire had cooled down, spoke, "Phillip's right," said Wanda, "I admit I was angry too, but Jorgen, now that I think about it, was probably trying to help Timmy in his own idiotic way." "Thank you Wanda," said the still fallen Jorgen, still wheezing, "I think."

"Okay," said A.J and Chester who put the wand back down on the ground. Everyone followed suit. Phillip smiled at this as he went over to Jorgen. Phillip asked, "Why did you confess anyways?" "I wanted everyone to know so my death could pay for the mistakes I have done," wheezed Jorgen, "I just wish that my death could resurrect Winston."

Vicky turned white as a ghost. She went over to Jorgen slowly and asked, "You knew my brother?" "It was because of me not watching over him that your brother is dead," said Jorgen, wheezing up a storm. Vicky was in shock. Nacey stated, upset, "That was not your fault, Jorgen Von Strangle."

"Wasn't it? If I had told you about the anti-fairies, Winston would still be alive," wheezed Jorgen, clearly upset, "And if I was never around in the first place, Winston would still be with us! And you know it, Nance!" Phillip asked, concerned, "How do you know that?"

"Paradox showed me what life would be like without me in it as a punishment," Jorgen explained, still very much weakened. Jorgen started to shed some tears and turned away from everyone, even the Servine watching over him. "Forgive me, Turner. Forgive me, Winston. Forgive me, all," he said, through his tears.

In a _'poof'_, one of the fairy council appeared. It was Gabriel, the leader of the fairy council. Gabriel stated, "Come Jorgen, it is time you're punishment." Jorgen stated, waving his wand, "Exile, I agree. Farewell." The Tooth Fairy perked up at this and started to say, "Wait a minute, Jorgen…."

She didn't even finish her sentence. With an _'atomic poof'_, Jorgen Von Strangle was gone….. Gabriel was shocked at this as Henry asked, "Wait. Where does this leave us?" "It leaves ME in charge," Nacey answered. "You," Henry questioned.

Nacey nodded and explained, "Before I even met Timmy, the Fairy Council thought it would be best if I took over Jorgen's job in case he got sick or punished." "And what are you going to do, mom," Phillip asked, curious. Nacey remained silent for a moment before answering.

Finally; she said, "I'm going to assign A.J., Chester, and Trixie fairy godparents. I'm also going to let everyone remember the events that have taken place here." She paused and added, "But this means that you all have to help Timmy from this point on.

"No more leaving him home alone, no more trying to kill him, and no more trying to catch his fairies to make a point." "Agreed," everyone said, in unison. Nacey turned to Phillip and told him, "Go and find Timmy. Bring him to the Fairy Hall." "Yes, mom," Phillip said, taking off for where he last saw his pink hated friend.

Things were going to be different here on in… A few hours later, Nacey made Turbo Thunder her second assistant to give Binky a much need break. Timmy came to Fairy Hall with Phillip and Nacey had told him of what she had done.

Timmy agreed to all of this as did everyone else. And finally, Timmy and Trixie were able to have a proper kiss. Trixie was assigned to Iris Studwell, the younger sister of Dr. Rip Studwell. A.J. was assigned to Lionel, a fairy juror. And Chester was assigned to Roger, a fairy baseball player. Yes, indeed. Things were going to be VERY different.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Technically, we already did chapter commentary….right?<em>

_Everyone but Trixie and Isabella: Nope. _

_Trixie: Please read and review! _

_Isabella: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**'Anti-Poof'**_

* * *

><p>Three whole weeks had passed since Timmy had defeated the Darkness. And things in Dimmsdale were improving. Terrance and Tamara were more aware of Timmy's wishing activity and sometimes, they did a wish together as a family. Wanda was still a little worried about Timmy's relationship with Trixie, which Timmy understood.<p>

Tamara, however, didn't understand why the pink haired fairy was so worried. Like Nacey had predicted; Timmy, A.J., Chester, and Phillip had become good friends ever since Phillip had to move into town with Henry. Terrance was able to get Henry a job at his pencil pushing place...a job that Henry appreciated.

Phillip became a Squirelly Scout and was now a student at Dimmsdale Elementary with his friends. And like promised; Crocker, Vicky, and Dark Laser were nicer to Timmy and they weren't trying to kill him, expose his fairies, or take over Fairy World. Timmy was now in Fairy World with his fairy family, getting diapers...for Cosmo.

Wanda stated, "Well, we're all set." Just then, the _'poof'_-erazi went over to them. In the lead was Fairy Hart. Fairy Hart started her report, "Fairy Hart here in front of Fairy Mall and we have a special report with everyone's favorite fairy baby, Poof. Can we have a few words, Poof?" Poof smiled and said, "Poof, poof!"

Before Timmy could get his godbrother out of there; his head started to pound. Timmy gritted his teeth as he heard Wanda say, "Wait, my motherly internal instincts are kicking in!" Cosmo told them, "Either that or it's my elevator music leaking out of my head."

At those words, Timmy heard some elevator music. [The music melody of the theme song, if anyone wants to know.] Cosmo added, "Or both." At that moment, a black pulse hit the three fairies and our pink hated hero. Something bad was happening…..and that something was actually a some**one**…..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Wanda had just given birth. She had given birth to a cube shaped body in contrast to Poof's round body, the standard black bat wings and black crown, purple colored eyes, a black mustache and goatee and an adult voice. Anti-Cosmo told his wife, "We'll name him Foop!"<p>

With that, he had played a note on the organ and it the smoke came out Foop's name. Foop looked annoyed and Anti-Cosmo admitted, "It doesn't sound as evil now as it did in my head." Foop just looked annoyed at his father. Foop then saw a picture of Poof and asked, angry, "Who is this?"

Anti-Cosmo explained, "That's Poof, you're good counterpart." Anti-Wanda added, "And the most popular fairy baby in Fairy World….and the only fairy baby in Fairy World." Foop snarled and responded, "I'm not the only fairy baby in the world! Well, I'll soon fix that! I will destroy Poof and no one is going to stop me!"

Foop blasted the wall that had Poof's picture on it and floated off. Anti-Wanda cooed, "Ooh, he already made his first threat! They grow up so fast!" Anti-Cosmo just rolled his eyes at this but he also smirked at the same time. Something was up...

* * *

><p>Back down on Earth; Iris, Roger, and Lionel all sensed something. Chester, A.J., and Trixie perked up at this. Phillip sensed something was wrong too. Chester asked, "Roger, what's the matter?" "There's some kind of double hitter happening in Fairy World," he answered. "What kind," A.J. asked. "The bad kind," Lionel answered.<p>

"I can sense it too," Phillip told his friends, "And I can sense mom needs our help." Trixie gasped and said, "And Timmy is also in Fairy World! We better make sure he's okay!" "To Fairy World, then," Iris declared as she _'poofed'_ her godchild, herself, A.J., Chester, Phillip, and her two friends to Fairy World.

* * *

><p>With a <em>'poof'<em>; Trixie, Iris, A.J., Lionel, Chester, Roger, and Phillip appeared. Trixie saw her boyfriend know out and ran over to him along with everyone else. Chester asked, "Are you guys okay?" Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof nodded. Timmy was in pain, though. Iris asked, "What was happened?"

Before Wanda could answer, Nacey came over, with a fake smile. Timmy's head was pounding. He knew something was wrong. Wanda asked Nacey, whispering, "Was that pulse what I think it was?" Cosmo just asked, "What's thinking?" Timmy whispered to his friends, "I think Anti-Poof has been born."

A.J. whispered, "He doesn't sound dangerous." A.J. was quickly proven wrong as Foop, uses his vehicle (reminiscent of Darth Vader's TIE fighter from _Star Wars_) blows off the Fairy World sign. Lionel asked A.J., "You were saying?" Nacey pointed out, "Our only chance might be is for Poof to take care of him."

Phillip nodded and responded, "You've got a point, mom." Wanda told the magical beings, "No way! Poof is not fighting Anti-Poof!" Foop yelled, "It's Foop!" Everyone busted up laughing as Foop attacked them. Luckily, Phillip used island magic to protect his friends, the fairies, and his mom. Nacey was impressed by his quick thinking.

Timmy told him, "Thanks, dude!" Phillip commented, "No problem." Roger said, "We better get out of this non slugger!" Iris yelled, "I second that motion!" Nacey told them, "You protect Poof. I'll take care of Foop." Timmy, Trixie, A.J., Chester, Phillip, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Iris, Lionel, and Roger exchanged nods.

The kids wished in unison, "We wish we were back in Dimmsdale!" With a wave of their wands, the six fairies and the five kids poofed out of Fairy World. Foop attacked Nacey and demanded, "Where is Poof? And who are you?" Nacey told him, "I will never tell you!" Unfortunately, for her Fairy Hart was right there….and saw the whole thing.

Fairy Hart told Foop, "He has gone back to Dimmsdale with his god brother, his family, and his friends." Foop grinned while Nacey rolled her eyes. Foop, using more of his Anti-Fairy black magic to attack her, forcing her down. Foop then absorbed all of the magic and color in Fairy World.

He then left the fairies depressed with rainclouds over their heads. Nacey got up and said, "I've got to stop that bad baby from hurting Poof!" Nacey casted a spell, "Inquests retell us." With that spell, island magic surrounded her and she headed for Dimmsdale. Foop said, while floating through space, "Now, onto Earth to…."

He yawned and added, "Find Poof and destroy him. But first…." At those words, the little Anti-Fairy stopped to destroy the fast food restaurant planet, Burger World. Foop was holding a Poof bobble head and said, "I can't believe that they are selling Poof toys with their meals."

* * *

><p>Back with our heroes; they <em>'poofed'<em> into Timmy's house, where everyone knew that they would be safe. Iris said, "I'm telling you if that Foop does come here and messes with Poof, they'll have to go through me!" Lionel added, "And me!" Roger added, "And me! We'll protect this home runner!"

Terrance and Tamara called up to their son, "Timmy? Are you back?" Timmy yelled, "Mom, Dad! Quick, get up here!" Terrance and Tamara heard the distress in their son voice and came up the stairs. Terrance asked, the minute he and his wife entered, "Timmy, what's the matter?" "Plenty," Timmy answered, "Poof's evil counterpart is on the loose."

He paused and added, "And the only ones stopping from Foop hurting Poof and that….is us." Everyone said in unison, "Us?" Timmy nodded as Chester pointed out the obvious, "But, Timmy. The only one who has experience battling those twits…is you." Tamara stated, "Well, while you kids are doing that, we'll get everyone out of town."

Timmy nodded as his parents left. A.J. asked, "But, if they are the opposite of the fairies, wouldn't they have the opposite weakness?" Timmy perked up and responded, "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?" Timmy tried to wish up a butterfly net but due to Cosmo's stupidity, he drained them!

Chester said, "Well, at least things can't get any worse." The television in Timmy's bedroom came on and Chet Ubetcha was there. He was reporting, "This is Chet Ubetcha and what can be only described as four ten year olds wishes gone awry, plagues have hit Dimmsdale by storm: paper cuts, spiders, pinkeye and crazy cow disease!"

He paused and added, "It's mayhem!" Before Timmy could suggest what they should do, Foop blasted the wall and came in. Phillip yelled, "Okay, for the record, Chester shouldn't be the first to speak when something bad happens!" Timmy told them, "It's usually my jinx!" Foop went for Poof, but luckily the little fairy baby got out of the way.

Poof blasted the evil baby and then gave him a wedgie. Poof giggled and flew off on his X-Wing like vehicle and took off with Foop on his heels. Wanda yelled, "We've got to save Poof!" Timmy brought up, "Wait, did anyone see how tired Foop was?" Roger responded, "I sure did, home runner."

Lionel asked, "What does sleep have to do with anything?" Cosmo answered, "Ooh, I know! We can sing Foop to sleep!" Trixie pointed, "But how in the world are we supposed to sing that little bundle of misery?" Just then, the island magic brought in Nacey as Timmy told them, "I've got it!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Foop conjures up the Ball pit of Doom, the Teeter totter of Terror and the Merry-go-round of Mayhem to try and slow Poof down. Luckily, by this time, the five kids, the six fairies, and the magical being were right below them. Timmy yelled to Nacey, "Now!" Nacey chanted, "Terra light."<p>

Just then, a lullaby started to play loud enough for even Mark to hear on Yugopotamia. Foop started to yawn and eventually fell asleep. Poof fell asleep too as the two landed. Wanda caught Poof while Nacey caught Foop. A.J. commented, "Nice work, Timmy." "I'll say," added Chester. "Nice job," finished Phillip. Whoo," said Roger and Lionel.

Iris pointed out, "Well, this is all well and good but how are we going to reverse all of this damage?" Trixie asked, "Wait, if fairy baby crying causes bad luck…wouldn't it stand to reason that anti-fairy baby crying causes good luck?" Nacey commented, "Trixie, that's brilliant." Timmy asked his fairy god brother, "You want to do the honors, Poof?"

Poof replied, "Poof, poof!" Poof floated over to his counterpart and took his bottle. Foop woke up from his deep sleep and started to cry. His crying reversed everything that he did and more. Nacey told them, "I'll be taking this one to Abacatraz." She paused and added, "Nice job. But the road is only going to get longer from here."

As a swirling light took her away from the four friends; Timmy commented, "That was new." "Yeah," everyone commented. Phillip sweat dropped at this and pointed out, "Well, that's mom for you..." Everyone nodded and laughed at this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo was smirking. He was expecting Foop to rebel against him. He wanted it to happen. After all, he didn't want anyone to think or suspect him when the time came for him to alter history.<p>

He said aloud, "And besides, I don't want Timothy to have a reason to fall into the time stream five years from now. Just stopping that will ensure our Master's plan." With that, the anti-fairy commander had a good, evil laugh.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Brighton, California; it was a typical day for Remington <em>"Remy"<em> Benjaimn Buxaplenty. And typical was the word for it. He was getting picked on, as usual. Unknown to Remy; his ex-fairy godfather, Juandissimo Magnifico was watching from afar. "He looks SO miserable," whispered Juandissimo.

Finally, Juandissimo had enough. He was about to _'poof'_ down there when he heard…. "HEY!" Juandissimo looked down again and saw a ten year old boy defending Remy. The boy had short crew cut red hair, blue eyes, wearing a military uniform and shoes. He was apparently a kid from the near-by military school.

Remy looked up at the boy, surprised. "What did this boy ever do to you," asked the boy. "He's rich and stuck up," responded one of the bullies. "That doesn't give you the excuse to beat him up," yelled the boy. The bully was about to pounce on the ten year old but something stopped him. His eyes widened with horror as he ran away.

Juandissimo puzzled at this as the boy went over to Remy and helped him up. "You okay," asked the ten year old. Remy nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you," said Remy. The boy brushed the dirt off of Remy's white jacket. "My name is Remington but everyone calls me Remy," Remy introduced himself, "What's your name?"

"Winston," said the boy, "Winston Well." Remy extended his hand to Winston and stated, "Pleased to meet you Winston." Winston took Remy's hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you too," replied the boy.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of chapter 2.<em>

_Timmy: We apologize for the delay but we're getting ready for the holidays!_

_Lawton: Good thing too! I was getting impatient._

_Phineas: As usual..._

_A.J., Chester, Gretchen, and Ferb: *giggling under their breath*_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown to the pink hated hero of Dimmsdale, something in was going on in Danville, California...25 miles west of his hometown. And that something was Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher. Ferb and Phineas were making new inventions to help them out when they fight Doofenshmirtz.

"These inventions look great, Phineas," Isabella gushed. Phineas blushed and responded, "Thanks Isabella." "Are you sure that these will work," Monogram asked. "Oh yeah," Ferb answered. That's when Carl came in and announced, "Major Monogram, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at it again!" "Oh great," Gretchen said, rolling her eyes.

"Then buckle up, gang," Phineas declared, "Because I know what we're doing today!" "I love when he says that," Isabella gushed, getting hearts in her eyes. Perry rolled his eyes at this and said, through his ear translator, _"Oh brother."_ "Then what are we waiting for," Ferb asked. "Yeah, let's go," Gretchen said. With that, they headed out.

* * *

><p>The choir happily sung, "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" A little boy whined to his mom, "Why can't I have that choir?" The mother dragged him away while inside, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was evil laughing up a storm like most villains do when they are close to victory. In fact, his laughter was annoying poor Norm.<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz gloated, "Soon, my metal friend, we will have control of the entire Tri-State Area! And NO ONE can stop us!" _"Want to bet,"_ asked a voice, familiar to Dr. Doofensmirtz. Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned around and saw Phineas with Perry, er, Agent P standing there.

With them were: Isabella, Ferb, Gretchen, Baljeet, Ginger, Buford, and Adyson. "Ah," yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Perry the Playtus and his friends!" All of the kids sweat dropped at this as Isabella said, "Excuse me?" "What," Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked, "I don't have time to learn all your names."

"Surrender, Dr. Doofenshmirtz," ordered Phineas. "NEVER," Dr. Doofenshmirtz declared as Norm-Bots went forward and they started to attack. Everyone quickly dodged the attacks as Phineas and Ferb used the inventions that they had just made to take the Norm-Bots out. Dr. Doofenshmirtz groaned, "Oh drat..." just as everyone defeated him.

* * *

><p>At O.W.C.A., Monogram had Carl take Dr. Doofenshmirtz into the dungeon. "Good work," said Monogram. "Thanks," said the kids. "Too bad we couldn't go to a dance tonight like the teens, huh Phineas," Isabella cooed. Phineas smiled as he got an idea. He declared, "To adventure guys because I know what we're doing tonight!"<p>

"And what might that be dinnerbell," Buford asked, annoyed. "We're going to have a ball," Phineas answered. Buford shot him a look as Phineas added, "A big fancy dance!" "Ooh," said Buford. "Really," Isabella asked. "Really," Phineas answered, smiling. That's when the kids started to get to work.

* * *

><p>Later that day; Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Gretchen, Baljeet, Ginger, Buford, and Adyson were at the dance together. They were all dressed fancy and dancing finely. It was a perfect night as Isabella kissed Phineas, Gretchen kissed Ferb, Ginger kissed Baljeet, and Adyson kissed Buford.<p>

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was set free of the O.W.C.A prison. The person that had set him free looked like he had just came from a costume party. <em>'But, how can that be,'<em> Dr. Doofenshmirtz thought, _'This is May...not October.'_ Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned to the person who had set him free and asked, "Who are you?"

The person turned to him and Dr. Doofenshmirtz had gotten a good look at him. He had one white eye and the other was green. He had fangs, blue skin, bat wings, wearing some kind of suit and some weird shoes. He said, "I believe the correct question, my good man, is WHAT am I."

He paused and added, "I am an anti-fairy. Actually, I'm the Master of the anti-fairies. And that's what I want to call me." "Anti-fairy," Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked. The Master shook his head and answered, correcting the evil doctor, "No. Master."

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: We're going to be peering into Buster's world next!_

_Lawton: Awesome!_

_Phineas: You said it!_

_A.J.: This is going to be sweet!_

_Chester: I agree with you, buddy!_

_Gretchen: I can't wait!_

_Ferb: Me either!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown to the pink hated hero of Dimmsdale, something in was going on in Acme Acres, California as well. Buster Bunny and his friends were up to some mischief as usual. His friends were: Babs Bunny [no relation], Plucky Duck, Shirley the Loon, Hamton Pig, and Fifi Le Fume. They had just left ACME Looniveristy for the day.

Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton, and Fifi decided to just have some pure fun such as pulling pranks on one another. They were all unaware of the trouble going on the other dimensions...especially in Dimmsdale, California.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: You really made this chapter short..._

_Lawton: Probably cause she's behind._

_Phineas: You're right about that..._

_Ferb: *nods*_

_A.J.: I think she gets the idea, guys._

_Chester: I think you're right, A.J._

_Gretchen: *Amie looks annoyed* Oh big time..._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_'Add-A-Dad'_**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Dimmsdale, California. And it was time for the annual father and son competitions. Terrance had signed up him, Timmy, a disguised Cosmo, and a disguised Poof for the events taking place that week. With them was Chester, Bucky, A.J., Alex, Phillip, Henry, Sanjay and his step father.<p>

Unknown to Bucky, Alex, Sanjay, and his step father; Roger and Lionel were with them. Cosmo saw the event of tug a war and asked, "Uh, what event is this?" "Tug a war," Terrance answered. Bucky asked, "You guys ready to go?" "Poof, poof," Poof chirped, happily and excited. Bucky looked confused by this and turned to Alex Johnson.

Alex laughed at this and told Bucky, "I think that's baby talk for yes." "I've been looking forward to this all week, dad," Timmy told his father as Cosmo and Poof joined their team. Also on their team were Phillip and Henry. The referee blew his whistle and the games begun!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the moms were also spending the day together with their daughters at the annual mother and daughter competitions. And if they didn't have daughters, the moms were still welcomed to watch the competitions just like with the father and son competitions.<p>

Tamara was spending the day with a disguised Wanda, Nina, Starlet, Helen, and Sanjay's mom. Nina and Starlet were competiting in the competitions, however. "Nina and Starlet are doing such a great job," Tamara commented. Wanda nodded and responded, "I agree."

Helen asked, "Just how do you know Nina and her daughter anyways?" "That's what I'm wondering," Sanjay's mother added. "Well, she's Phillip's half sister," Tamara explained. "Oh so then, Nacey was married before," Helen stated. "That's right," Wanda responded, "To Nina's father but they divorced when Nina was still a baby."

"I see," Sanjay's mother said. Starlet came over and asked, "Excuse me. Mrs. Turner, can you bring my mom a water bottle?" "Oh sure thing, Starlet," Tamara answered as she got a water bottle for Nina. The two went over to Nina as Helen commented, "That Starlet is such a sweet and polite girl."

Tamara and Starlet got over to Nina and Tamra handed the water bottle to her. Nina smiled and said, "Thanks, Mrs. Turner." Tamara giggled and responded, "Nina, you can call me Tamara." She paused and added, "I just wish your mom was here to join in on the fun." Nina smiled sweetly.

She responded, "Thank you, Tamara. I appreciate that." Tamara smiled and then had a brain storm. Tamara asked, "Would you like me to be your mom for the next event?" Nina perked up at this and asked, "Do you mean that?" "I sure do," Tamara answered, "Let me sign us up." Tamara walked over to the sign up sheet and signed them up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Timmy, Terrance, Cosmo, Poof, Henry, and Phillip had just lost the tug a war. All six of them were cover head-to-toe in mud. But none of them cared. It was a lot of fun and it was different. Timmy commented, "That was fun! I can't wait for the baseball game!" Roger perked up and asked Lionel, excited, "Did he say baseball game?"<p>

Minutes later, the fathers and sons were at the baseball game. Chester and Bucky were calling the umpire blind as was a disguised Roger who was Chester's baseball mit. Lionel was diguised as A.J.'s flag as he and his father were also watching the game. Sanjay and his step father were also with them as were Elmer and his father.

Timmy, Terrance, Cosmo, Poof, Phillip, and Henry were sitting together. Henry commented, "Quite the game, eh Phillip?" "Sure is dad," Phillip responded. "I agree with you, Phillip," Timmy told his island friend, "This is the best day ever!" "It sure is, Timmy," Terrance responded, hugging his son, "It sure is."

* * *

><p>Back with the girls, Tamara and Nina were in a competition together. It was a three legged race. Tamara and Nina were behind the two mother and daughter that were in the lead. Just then, they tripped and Tamara and Nina took the lead...and won! Tamara and Nina raised their hands in victory as Wanda smiled at the sight.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's all for this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: We apologize for the delay but things are crazy over here..._

_Lawton: *Poof flies by saying, 'brownie'* In more ways that one..._

_Phineas: 'Balance of Flour' reference!_

_Ferb: *nods*_

_A.J.: Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Chester: Aw, I was going to say that..._

_Gretchen: Well, A.J. beat you to it..._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**__'Squirrelly Puffs'__**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day in Dimmsdale, California. And Timmy Turner was getting ready for his camping trip with his Squirrelly Scout troop. A.J., Chester, Sanjay, and recently Phillip were in his troop. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared after Timmy changed into his Squirrelly Scout outfit. Wanda asked, "Timmy, are you ready for the trip?"<p>

"You bet," Timmy responded, "but first, let me recite the Squirrely Scout credo." Timmy then cleared his throat and said, "I am a little squirrley scout. The squirrely of I speak. I flick my tail and never fail... To stuff nuts in my cheeks!" As he said that last part, he stuffed his face with nuts and then spit them out.

Cosmo stated, "Cool! And I think I can try that!" As he said that, he stuff his cheeks with the nuts. Wanda scolded, "Cosmo, you're allergic to nuts!" Cosmo responded, his mouth filled with nuts, "No I'm not." Wanda asked, "So, where are you guys going this time?" "Mt. Doomsdale," Timmy answered, without blinking.

He paused and added, "And I was wondering if you guys could come with. I mean; Roger and Lionel are coming and we sure could use all of the help we can get on that trip." "Well, if it was baby proof, I go," Wanda responded. Timmy smiled and reassured, "Don't worry, Wanda. I'll make sure Poof's safe too."

Wanda smiled at him and said, "Okay, we'll go." Timmy smiled too and responded, "Great! At least this way, Roger and Lionel aren't alone in the wish granting." Wanda laughed as she got herself, Cosmo, and Poof ready.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the Squirrelly Scouts were now near a lake and mountain. Timmy, Chester, A.J., Sanjay, and Phillip anchored down Mr. Turner. Timmy commented, "This place sure is peaceful." Terrance told his son, pointing behind Timmy, "Uh, Mt. Doomsdale is over there."<p>

The troops spin around and see the more scarier mountian nearby. "Yup," Phillip commented, "That figures." "I'm not worried, Phillip," Timmy responded, "As long as we get to make our passage into older boyhood without having Tootie around, I'm good."

At that moment, however, a minivan pulls up and the Sugar Cream Puffs hop out. And they were being led by Tamara and worst of all, Tootie was there. "How did you do that," Sanjay asked. To this, Timmy shot him a look. A.J. asked, "Mrs. Turner, what are you doing here?"

Tamara answered, "Well, A.J., I happen to be the troop leader of the Cream Puffs." Chester commented, "And that figures too." Tootie added, "And I am here to make the passage from girlhood to older girlhood by hiking up the mountain." She paused and added, "And I had just earned my mouth to mouth resuscitation badge."

As she said that, she starts making a kissing gesture at Timmy. Timmy scolded, "Tootie, you know Trixie and I are dating!" "I haven't seen you two in public yet," Tootie countered. That's when Phillip stepped in before it got worse. "Now, now," Phillip commented, "I think we should just keep our distance from the girls."

"Well," Tamara said, ignoring Phillip, "We have to recrite our Cream Puff Credo." The girls and Tamara said, "I am a little cream puff. A feisty modern girl. I'm sweet, and cute, and smart to boot, And much tougher than a squirrel." Terrance said, "_'Tougher than a squirrel'_? Do my rodent ears hear a challenge?"

Timmy claims that they are just girls dressed like dessert and cannot beat them. Both Tamara and Wanda are annoyed by this; Tamara slaps Terrance with his glove to make a challenge, that the girls will beat the boys to the top of the mountain.

While Wanda is annoyed at Timmy for underestimating the Cream Puffs simply because they are girls, and also reminds him that fairy magic cannot be used to cheat in competitions because of Da Rules. Roger and Lionel both agree, mainly because they are both sticklers of Da Rules.

Cosmo says that he will help Timmy because he is a boy but he, Wanda, Roger, and Lionel are snatched up by a passing bird which mistook their caterpillar form for food. Poof starts to whimper, but Timmy presents him from crying by making faces at him.

Sanjay thinks Timmy wasting time making faces at his _"canteen" _and points out that the girls have already gotten a head start. Phillip rolls his eyes at this and from a distance up the mountain, Tootie gloats that she will meet Timmy at the top.

Terrance notices a trail of frosting on the ground left by the Cream Puffs, and vows that despite forgetting all their food and survival supplies, he will lead his scout troop to the top of the mountain. At that moment though, the rope that was keeping Terrance (still in his flying costume) anchored to the ground snaps.

It causes Terrance to be blown away in a gust of wind, and leaving the kids alone to fend for themselves in the wilderness. Timmy turned to Phillip to see if he can zap them up there without anyone knowing, Phillip points out that Nacey would kill him. After taking a few steps, Timmy and his fellow scouts are ravaged by the wildlife.

A.J. claim something with _"beady red eyes"_ bit him, but it turned out to simply by a starving Chester. Sanjay complains that he has gotten poison ivy because they don't have kene socks like the Cream Puffs' uniforms do, causing the other boys to back away slowly.

A.J. calculates that, with their lack of food and increased heart rates, they will only have eleven hours to live, but Timmy tells his friends not to panic and to simply imagine how hard of a time the girls are having. Phillip smiled at his optisim until they hear something.

From a cliff above, Tamara calls down to him and says that the wildlife are helping the girls reach the top. They ride on some deer up the cliff side, while Tootie promises to meet Timmy at the top of the mountain, _if_ he survives.

Terrance flies overhead and tells Timmy he found a shortcut through a nearby cave. But he collides into a tree and is sent flying away again. Timmy and his friends run into the cave, but are quickly chased out of it by a bear.

Meanwhile, the Cream Puffs receive gifts from the woodland creatures: One of them gets an mp3 player, Tootie gets a waffle maker and Tamara gets a giant diamond ring. Timmy manages to scale the side of the cliff using some rope and the bears tooth that was left in his head.

He and the other Squirrel Scouts watch the Cream Puffs get gifts and free rides in envy, Chester wants to join the Cream Puffs just so he can eat the deer, but Timmy says they would never accept a boy into their ranks. Just then though, Sanjay passes by them dressed like a Cream Puff and riding on the deer with them.

Phillip looks disgusted by this and he barfs at the sight. Cosmo, Wanda, Roger, and Lionel appear next to Timmy, Chester, and A.J. The four fairies explain their absence was caused by being regurgitated by the mother bird that ate them into her babies' mouths.

Wanda says that they are here to help now though. However, they promptly caught and swallowed by a frog, causing Poof to start crying. This causes a thunderstorm, and a lightning strike blows Timmy and his friends away.

The Cream Puffs have sought refuge in a cave, but their animal friends' singing is reverberating off the walls, and they are braiding poison berries into the Cream Puff's hair. Tamara tries to refuse a massage from a moose, but it keeps stomping on her back anyways.

Outside, the storm has cleared up, so Timmy and his friends continue on their way hoping to not run into any more trouble. They encounter a scary looking statue, but on closer look it is a statue of Terrance made out of nuts.

Terrance reunites with them and explains that after crashing into a cliff, the squirrels nurtured him back to health, and built the statue of him since he has become their leader. Phillip side comments to Timmy that he's been the king squirrel ever since he met him.

Terrance accidentally tells the squirrels to fly Chester off to be sacrificed in squirrel talk, before correcting himself and giving the proper command for the squirrels to take him and the other scouts up to the top of the mountain.

The Cream Puffs are now being chased by the woodland animals, who are starting to sing more and more loudly. Tamara finally snaps on the animals, saying that they are annoying and she hates what they did to her hair, but this causes the animals to turn on the girls and chase them back down the mountain.

Overhead, Timmy spots the girls are in trouble and directs his father to have the squirrels save them, and to forget about the bet. The flying squirrels save the Cream Puffs, who then fly both groups to the top of the mountain before dropping them after A.J. points out squirrels cannot carry that much weight.

The group pummels toward the summit of the mountain and lands in a pool. It turns out the top of the mountain was actually a resort spa. The Cream Puffs and Squirrel Scouts are playing in the pool while Timmy's parents relax nearby.

Cosmo says that he worked up an appetite after the long slow passage out of the frog that ate him. Roger and Lionel agree and they go and get something to eat. Terrance tells his wife that they should never make a foolish bet like that again, while Tamara is relieved the woodland critters are gone.

However, the animals show up again in the bush behind Timmy's parents, so Terrance quickly makes a bet that he can reach the bottom of the mountain first. Tamara accepts the challenge again by slapping her husband with her glove, and the two are chased down the side of the mountain by the angry woodland animals.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's all for this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: And the next chapter, we're going to see what's going on with Doc._

_Lawton: Sweet!_

_Phineas: And then we are going to see what's going on the islands._

_Ferb: *nods*_

_A.J.: Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Chester: Aw, I was going to say that..._

_Gretchen: Well, A.J. beat you to it..._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Unknown to Timmy and pretty much anyone, there was something going on in 1990. And more specifically; in Hill Valley, California. And it was a beautiful morning in Hilldale, where Martian _"Marty"_ Seamus McFly was now living with his wife, Annie Diane Baines/McFly. Marty and Annie were sitting on the couch together.

Annie was nine months along and either of them could wait any longer for the birth of their daughter and/or son. It was September 1, 1990. Marty smiled at his wife and asked, "And how are you this morning, Ann?" Annie smiled back at him and answered, "I'm doing fine, Marty."

She perked up and asked, raising an eyebrow, "And did you just call me _'Ann'_?" Marty raised an eyebrow and asked, "What? Do you not like it?" "It just sounds SO different," Annie admitted, putting both of her hands on her stomach. She smoothed them over her stomach, sighing a bit. Marty saw this and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Remember Doc telling us that Timmy might be needing our help soon," Annie asked. "Yeah," Marty answered, a bit confused and then it dawned on him. He asked, "Are you worried that you won't deliever the baby before then?" Annie nodded. Marty took her hands into his and responded, "Don't worry, Ann. I'm sure that you will."

Annie smiled and kissed her husband on the lips. As soon as they parted, Annie was going to thank Marty but...she grunted in pain. Marty perked up at this and asked, "Annie, what's wrong?" "I think my water broke," Annie answered, grunting in pain again. Marty's eyes widen and he asked, "As Cosmo would say, _'corndog what'_?"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Marty was in the waiting room, pacing back and forth. Lorraine, George, Dave, Linda, Robert, Betty, Doc, Clara, Jules, and Verne were there. Lorraine went over to her youngest son and said, "Marty, please sit down. It won't help matters much if you keep pacing back and forth." Marty sighed and responded, "You're right, Mom."<p>

Lorraine sat down as did Marty but he paced his feet back and forth. Doc slightly giggled. He remembered that he was the same way when Jules and Verne were born. Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, the doctor came out. Marty asked, "How's my wife, Doc?" "Huh," Doc said, trying to break the ice.

To this, Marty shot him a look which they both laughed at as did the doctor. The doctor replied, "Your wife is fine as is your daughter." "D-daughter," Marty repeated. The doctor nodded, happily as Marty turned to Doc. Marty exclaimed, "It's Emma! Emma Clara!" Doc laughed and responded, "It sure is, my boy."

With that, the two old friends embraced. Marty's feet were light as a feather when he went to Annie's room. He entered and Annie shushed him, holding the small baby girl in her arms. Marty crept up on them, trying not to wake the baby. The baby had some brown hair on top of her head and she was wearing a pink baby dress.

Marty whispered, "Oh, Annie. She's beautiful." "Yes," Annie responded, also whispering, "Our Emma Clara." "Timmy is going to love seeing you," Marty told the baby, tickling her chin. Annie smiled and asked, "Would you like to hold her, Dad?" Marty smiled and answered, "I would love too, Mom."

Marty carefully took his daughter out of his wife's arms and held his daughter in his arms so carefully. Emma didn't fuss or cry but Marty was on the verge of tears. Annie smiled at the sight. Marty took his wife's hand and whispered, "I love you." "I love you too," Annie whispered as they both cooed over their newborn daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's all for this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: And the next chapter, we're going to see what's going on with our island heroes._

_Lawton: Sweet!_

_Phineas: And then we are going to see what's going on the islands._

_Ferb: *nods*_

_A.J.: Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Chester: Aw, I was going to say that..._

_Gretchen: Well, A.J. beat you to it..._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Unknown to Timmy and pretty much anyone, there was something going on the islands. Things were pretty much quiet...pretty much. Cortex was eating breakfast with his family: Cynthia, Chloe, and Kenai. "Things sure have been quiet since Nacey and her family moved to Dimmsdale," Cortex told his family.

"The way it should be if you ask me, sweetie," Cynthia responded. "Yeah," Kenai said, "But you're not the one going insane." Chloe slammed, "That's because you are insane, my dear brother." Kenai shot her a look and said, "Oh yeah." "Yeah," Chloe shot back. "Yeah," said Kenai. Cynthia broke them up and said, "Okay, you two. That's enough."

Chloe and Kenai glared at one another before turning away from one another. Cortex laughed at the sight, reminded of him, Nacey, and Jasmine when they were Chloe and Kenai's age. Darla was a lot like Jasmine but Darla had an open mind compared to her mother. _'Jasmine,'_ Cortex thought, sadly. Cortex missed his older sister.

Jasmine had died of lung cancer a few months ago and it was a bit of a blow to Darla. But, Cortex and Nacey were automatically there for her and brought her to the island to have a real family. Seeing that Jasmine and her husband, Andrew, had a nasty divorce, Darla had to go between them ever since she was three.

However, Jasmine was more there for her then Andrew. And because of that, Darla was closer to Jasmine then Cortex or Nacey ever were. It was a big surprise to them when they found out that Darla had the island spark. Jasmine never believed in that stuff...or did she? "Daddy," Chloe asked.

Cortex perked up and looked his daughter in the eyes. Chloe was by the door and Cortex heard that someone was knocking on it. "Someone is at the door," Chloe told her father. "Okay, I'll answer it," Cortex responded, getting his oldest daughter away from the door. Chloe did as she was told as Cortex answered the door.

Standing there was Cortex's best friend, Crash Bandicoot. "Crash," Cortex asked, "What are you doing here?" "You better come and see this," Crash told him. Cortex raised an eyebrow and followed the orange southern Australian bandicoot. The two eventually got as far as the path to Chestnut Ridge when they saw a purple mist.

Cortex gasped at this and asked, "What the heck? Why is purple mist coming down?" "Not sure," Crash answered, truthfully. The purple mist entered into Cortex's eyes and the English man saw some pieces of his past.

* * *

><p>-Flashback<em>-<em>

_It was a beautiful day in London, England. It was the day after Neo and Nacey met Jorgen Von Strangle. Neo was surprised that Nacey defended him let alone that they were magical beings. Neo had to wonder when and how it happened. That's when he saw his other oldest sister, Jasmine._

_Jasmine had taken Nacey's spell book yet again. Neo was fed up with Jasmine always taking Nacey's things without asking and was about to do something when he saw something he would never forget. Jasmine's feet were levatiting off of the ground._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Cortex snapped out of his flashback. <em>'That's right,'<em> Cortex thought, _'Jasmine's feet were levatiting off the ground. But that can't be. If that is true, then that means she's not dead.'_ The purple mist got into his eyes again and this time he did see a flashback...but this one happened without him around...

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Jasmine was in her home in Hershey, PA. She seemed exghuasted and she was glowing a bright white light. She collasped onto her bed, tired. She was panting heavily. She whispered, "My dear siblings. I tried to handle my island spark but I could not. Just like our brother, Edgar."_

_She paused to catch her weary breath and added, "I have figured out a way to give my powers to my daughter, Darla. Please take care of her, Neo and Nacey." She paused to catch her last breath as her left hand dropped over the side of the bed._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Cortex snapped out of his flashback as tears entered his eyes. The purple mist faded as Crash commented, "Well, that was weird." He turned to his best friend and saw him tearing. He asked, "Cortex, are you okay?"<p>

Cortex wiped his eyes and answered, "Y-yes. I am now. I finally have our answer." Crash raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was the question?" Cortex just smiled and headed towards Darla's house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Darla was painting a landscape. More specifically, she was painting the scenry outside of her window. It was a beautiful beach setting and it looked like you could just go into the painting and enjoy a beautiful day at the beach. There was a knock at the door and Charlie answered it. Cortex was there, looking sad.<p>

"Ah, Cortex," Charlie gushed. "Is Darla here," Cortex asked, sounding sad. "Right here, Uncle Neo," Darla answered, fixing her painting. Cortex came in as Charlie gave Darla and him some alone time. Darla cleaned her hands since they were so filled with paint. She then turned around and saw her uncle in his sad state.

She asked, concerned, "Uncle Neo, what's the matter?" Cortex didn't answer, he just hugged his niece. A hug that Darla happily returned. As soon as he let go, Darla asked, "What was that for?" "You are like your mother after all," Cortex answered, being mysterious as he could.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's all for this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: And the next chapter, we're going to go back to my world._

_Lawton: Sweet!_

_Phineas: And nice reference to 'Back to the Future'._

_Ferb: *nods*_

_A.J.: Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Chester: Aw, I was going to say that..._

_Gretchen: Well, A.J. beat you to it..._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_'Mice-Ca-Pades'_**

* * *

><p>It was another normal day in Dimmsdale, California. But for Timmy Turner, it was nothing but normal. Terrance and Tamara were going to work and decided to leave Timmy with Anna. But, since Nacey was busy in Fairy World, [as usual], they called Vicky instead.<p>

Timmy was lying in his bed, waiting for Vicky to arrive. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared to him. Wanda saw Timmy's face and asked, "Timmy, what's the matter?" "Wanda," Timmy answered, sitting up, "I know Vicky has changed towards me but she hasn't changed towards anyone else."

Wanda commented, "Timmy, I don't think you have anything to worry about." She paused and added, "Vicky will probably just ask questions about Winston." "I know you're right Wanda," Timmy responded, "And I do want to answer them but I just don't know if it will be enough for Vicky."

Wanda put her hand on Timmy's shoulder and reassured, "I'm sure that it would be." Timmy smiled at her as she _'poofed'_ out of there. After she left, Timmy sighed as he lay back on his bed yet again. Timmy dug into his pocket and took out a gold pocketwatch.

It was rather beautiful and on back was three letters and one year the young boy would NEVER forget: ELB and 1955. Yes, this pocketwatch was from Doc. Timmy sighed again as this pocketwatch was the same pocketwatch he used when he helped Marty and Annie back to 1985. "I miss ya, Doc," Timmy whispered, cleaning the pocketwatch.

Just then, Timmy heard his father calling up to him. Terrance called up to him, "Timmy, Vicky's here!" "Coming," Timmy called back down as he hid the pocketwatch. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared as Timmy went down with them as they turned into their goldfish forms, just in case. Timmy got downstairs and saw Vicky there.

Vicky greeted, "Hey, twe-er Timmy." "Hey, Vicky," Timmy responded. Tamara said, "Well, we'll leave you two to talk." "Bye you two," added Terrance as they left. As soon as they were gone; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared. Wanda asked, trying to be nice, "Can we get you guys anything?" "No thanks," Vicky answered, shaking her head.

Timmy montioned for her to sit down, which she did. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof disappeared to give them some time alone to talk. Timmy asked, "So, what do you want to know?" "Just pretty much everything," Vicky answered, honestly. Timmy nodded and asked, "Well, where to start?"

"At the top would be good," Vicky told him. Timmy nodded and explained, "Well, your brother was Jorgen's first and last godchild. Jorgen wanted to see how hard everyone else had it and took the job. He got assigned to your brother and they were pretty tight. They were a great duo."

Timmy paused and then went into what he knew what Vicky wanted to know: what happened. Timmy sighed and explained, "Winston got caught up in Anti-Cosmo's affairs and tried to stop the anti-fairy commander from carrying out his plans but Winston wasn't strong enough. Anti-Cosmo eventually killed him.

"Winston wasn't giving Anti-Cosmo the information he wanted. Jorgen was torn apart and that's why he never tried to be a fairy godparent ever again. Nacey was the only one who accepted his decision but the Tooth Fairy never did. But, eventually she warmed up to it. Jorgen never felt whole after that. And I guess he never felt whole since.

"But, I think Winston would be disappointed in Jorgen. After all, he never moved on and Winston probably wants him too." Vicky asked, raising an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?" Timmy answered, modestly, "I know Winston even though we met only twice." He paused for a second to let these things he was saying settle with Vicky.

As soon as he saw that she was ready; he added, "He seemed like the kind of person that didn't want anyone to be held back because of him." Vicky was surprised by this and she told him, "You have a point, Timmy." Timmy smiled as he added, "And that goes for you too." Vicky smiled and then something strange happened.

What in Dimmsdale they say, was that Vicky's heart had grown two sizes that day. Vicky hugged Timmy which he happily accepted and they were no longer the worst of enemies. But, they weren't the best of friends yet either...

* * *

><p><em>Amie: As your late Christmas gift, I'm updating this story...<em>

_Timmy: 'Poke 10 Force'..._

_Lawton: 'Unova League Chronicles'..._

_Phineas: And then we've got an all new story for ya!_

_Ferb: *nods*_

_A.J.: Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Chester: Aw, I was going to say that..._

_Gretchen: Well, A.J. beat you to it...as usual._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

**__'Formula For Disaster'__**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day in Dimmsdale, California. And, much to Timmy Turner's dismay, it was Monday yet again. <em>'I think Garfield might be around,<em>' Timmy thought to himself, with a slight chuckle. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared to him. Wanda asked, "Are you ready for the test today, Timmy?"

"Yeah," Timmy answered, "I've been ready. Because this test is on Jules Verne." "Jules Verne," Cosmo repeated. He then asked, "Wasn't he a teacher at the driving school?" Timmy, Wanda, and Poof all shot the green haired fairy a look. Cosmo asked, seeing the looks, "What? Did I forget to wax my back hair?"

As he said that, he _'poofed'_ off his shirt, revealing the back hair. "EW," Timmy and Wanda said, in unison. "Poof, poof," Poof added, agreeing with them. "Poof's right," Timmy commented, "NO amount of therapy is going to make this moment OKAY." Everyone laughed at this except Cosmo. He asked, "What? Do I have ear hair?"

At THAT moment, he turned over and saw that he had ear hair in his right ear. Again, everyone was grossed out at this. "Ugh," Timmy groaned, "Cosmo, gross!" That's when Timmy had a flash. He saw something from the previous _'cross time'_.

* * *

><p>-Flash: <em>'Meet the Odd Parents'<em>-

_Timmy never thought his parents would figure out his secret. But things around him quickly got out of hand when they thought that he was just an Italian time traveler. Timmy scoffed at the Italian part mentally but started to sweat on the time travelling thing._

_Granted, his parents might not have been the sharpest knives in the drawer, but they did find out about Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof...AGAIN. Timmy's thoughts were disrupted when Terrance showed everyone his ear hair. Timmy was grossed out at the sight._

-End of Flash-

* * *

><p>Timmy shook his head to get out of the flash. Wanda saw this and asked, concerned, "Timmy, are you okay?" Timmy nodded and answered, "Yeah, Wanda. I'm fine." <em>'For now,'<em> he thought but didn't add. Timmy had this feeling that he just couldn't shake. He didn't know what it was... That's when he heard a horn honking.

Tamara called up to her son and said, "Timmy, the bus is here!" "Okay, mom," Timmy yelled. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof then turned into his school supplies for the day. Timmy smiled as he came down the stairs. Tamara kissed him on the cheek and said, "Enjoy your day."

"I will," Timmy responded, as he fixed the disguised Wanda, who was his backpack. With that, the pink hated boy boarded his school bus, sat with his girlfriend, and headed off to Dimmsdale Elementary.

* * *

><p>Crocker greeted his class in the same usual way but his attitude towards Timmy, Chester, A.J., Phillip, and Trixie was different. Crocker told his students, "Alright class, pick up your pencils and begin." The class did as they were told and started their tests. Timmy was SO going to ace this test.<p>

After all, it was on his favorite author, Jules Verne. After everyone was done with their tests, Crocker gave back the tests back as soon as he was done grading them. Phillip, Chester, and Trixie all got B's. A.J. got an A plus. No surprise. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Timmy got his test back.

He flipped it over and smiled, proud. He had gotten...an A plus. Timmy felt like he done Doc proud. "Nice job, Timmy," Wanda, Timmy's pink pen, said. Timmy smiled and whispered, "Thanks. And I owe it all to A.J." _'And Doc,'_ Timmy thought but didn't add. Things were, indeed, looking up after all.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Sorry for the delay, everyone!<em>

_Timmy: But we are back and we want to wish everyone a happy and safe new year._

_Lawton: May it bring great things._

_Phineas: And no end of the world, either!_

_Ferb: *nods*_

_A.J.: Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Chester: Aw, I was going to say that..._

_Gretchen: Well, A.J. beat you to it...as usual._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, in Bellwood, California, something was going on...as per usual. Ben Tennyson had returned from his recent adventure on the island. Ben and his wife, Alex Silverstein/Tennyson, were taking care of their children back on the island, Kenneth _"Kenny"_ Robert Tennyson and Chandra Randa Tennyson.

Kenny and Chandra had recently turned ten years old. Ben had given Kenny his own Omnitrix that his transformations: Grey Matter, BenViktor, and Brainstorm created. Alex had given Chandra her own Transitrix that her father's old friend Aki had made.

However, they had let Kenny and Chandra decide on whether or not they wanted them. And what they had to decide on the aliens/transformations wanted on their watches. It was a decision neither Ben or Alex EVER had...

* * *

><p>-Flashbacks: <em>'And Then There Were 10' <em>and _'The Re Birth'_-

_Ben Tennyson was looking at this VERY weird pod that had just fell from the sky. What was it? The pod open up and there was this big bulking watch with an hourglass symbol on it. "A watch," Ben breathed. He then asked, curious, "What's a watch doing in outer space?" _

_Ben extended his left hand towards the watch and it jumped up and clamped onto his wrist. Benjamin__ "Ben" Kerby Tennyson's life was changed forever that day when that happened..._

_Two ten year old twins, Alex and Cam Silverstein, were running in the rain to get home. A lightning bolt hit a tree, separating the two girls. __Cam was on the one side while Alex was on the other. __Cam started to run back towards their house to get help. _

_That's when the strangest thing happened. __A gold necklace appeared around her neck….just as she was hit by a bolt of lightning. __Alexandra "Alex" Jill Silverstein's life was changed forever that day when that happened..._

-End of Flashbacks-

* * *

><p>Ben had transformed himself as Big Chill. He knew as long as he was invisible, no one could see him. As he flew through town, giving mostly everyone down below a chill in the air, BenBig Chill was in a bit of a romantic mood as he was remembering how he met his beautiful wife, Alexandra _"Alex"_ Jill Silverstein.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Tennyson Meets Silverstein'<em>-

_Ben was in a bit of a shock. This strange, powerful, and beautiful blonde haired girl had just saved him from a big blow from some strange monkeys with white helmets on. Her blonde hair was pulled back into pigtails._

_She was also wearing a white mask over her face, a long pink princess dress with a clear white ribbon around her waist, and white heeled shoes. She was holding a golden symbol in her hand, much like her golden necklace around her neck. Ben was Swampfire. Swampfire is another plant alien with a fire-patterned head and root-like feet._

_And Ben/Swampfire was crushing on this girl. When the girl got Ben/Swampfire out of the way, the Ultimatrix timed out, much to Ben's dismay. The girl raised an eyebrow and stated, "I thought you were that plant alien." "I was," Ben explained, showing her the Ultimatrix, "But the Ultimatrix ran out of power. Ah, man. This is SO NOT my day."_

_"Yeah well join the club," the girl snipped, jokingly, "I was supposed to meet my younger sister two minutes ago." Ben asked, "You have a younger sister?" Just then, the strange monkeys came up from behind them. Ben started to run and the girl flew up from behind him. She grabbed him, lifted him up, and started flying._

_Ben opened his right eye and saw that his feet were off the ground. He looked up and saw the girl flying him up and away from the monkeys. "You fly too," Ben asked, curious. "Not used to flying with a passanger," the girl answered, having trouble. That's when Ben had an idea._

_"Can you swoop down to the underneath of that bridge," Ben asked the girl. "On it," the girl responded. The girl swooped underneath the bridge, confusing the monkeys, and losing them. "That was some fast thinking," the girl commented. Ben smiled as he lightly blushed. "Thanks," Ben responded._

_He paused to introduced himself, his famous personality leaving him, "I'm Ben Tennyson." The girl turned into a girl of his age. Her long blonde hair was now pulled back into a beautiful ponytail. She had green eyes, wearing a golden necklace, a pink sparkling short sleeved shirt, magenta pants, and rose flat heeled shoes._

_"My name is Alex," the girl introduced, "Alex Silverstein." "And how did you transform into that other girl," Ben questioned. Alex sighed and asked, "Do you have all day?" "I thought you had meet up with your sister," Ben pointed out. "What's another few more minutes," Alex asked, getting a smile out of Ben._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>BenBig Chill did meet Cam later on that day but she wasn't as pretty as Alex. Plus, Cam was interested in her friend, Richard Roberts. Richard was Jimmy's son and his DNA was plaged with the DNA of the Miracle Ninja. _'I wonder how Cam's doing,'_ Ben wondered, unaware that evil had gotten to the youngest Silverstein twin...

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: Stay tuned for we are pearing into the Mushroom Kingdom next!_

_Lawton: That's SO awesome!_

_Phineas: You said it!_

_Ferb: *nods*_

_A.J.: Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Chester: Aw, I was going to say that..._

_Gretchen: Well, A.J. beat you to it...as usual._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was having his own adventure. Bowser was at it yet again as he had kidnapped Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. His Koppas and his Shy Guys helped him with the kidnapping, again, as usual. Luigi and Yoshi had gone with Mario, to help the red hated Plumber out...and to save their crushes as well.

After saving the girls from the Koppa King in a typical _'Mario'_ style, Bowser was relaying his defeat over some rocky road ice cream. And then afterwards, he started to spit fireballs at the Koppas and the Shy Guys. Bowser was mad about his failure and that was understandable. Mario had defeated him SO many times than Bowser could count.

And each time was more humilating than the last. He even had to team up with them when he accidently sucked them into his body! The whole thing sent shivers down Bowser's spine. He hated working on the side of Mario and _'Greenie'_ but it was for the sake of Mushroom Kingdom, not to mention Bowser's own kingdom.

He only wished that he could get payback on Mario, Yoshi, and _'Greenie'_. He wanted them out of the picture so he could take over Mushroom Kingdom and be ruler of the land. But, he was totally unaware of the dark plot unfolding in a land so far away. And that land was called...Dimmsdale, California. The home world of Timmy Turner.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: Stay tuned for we are going back to my world!_

_Lawton: That's SO awesome!_

_Phineas: You said it!_

_Ferb: *nods*_

_A.J.: Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Chester: Aw, I was going to say that..._

_Gretchen: Well, A.J. beat you to it...as usual._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**'Information Stupour Highway'**_

_**Re-Mix**_

* * *

><p><em>Things in Dimmsdale were looking pretty good at the moment for Timmy Turner. He was more careful with Poof and his parents were allowing him to come to toga parties. Terrance and Tamara actually ALLOWED Timmy to watch 'I Was a Teenage Blowfly' and it gave them a chance to talk about their relationship as a family.<em>

_Things were also looking up for Mr. Crocker since he spent his birthday with his mom and Crocker bot 9000. But there was this one time he was hypnotized to believe that he didn't believe in fairies. This caused Fairy World to lose its power. Nacey had to use her island magic to keep it up from falling into 'Large Bucket Acid World'._

_During this crisis, it forced Henry to go for Timmy and his friends. And when Crocker remembers, he not only freaks out but recommends that Fairy World should not only rely on all of the crazies in the world but the island magic as well. Nacey agreed and contacted Coco to help her with the task. _

_Tamara, Terrance, and Timmy even had a heart-to-heart when they were trying to avoid Cosmo, who was going through a super hero phase. Terrance even thought of dabbling into magic. But, he sees that it is much harder than it looks from watching Cosmo and Wanda all of this time. _

_Timmy's grandparents, on his mom side of the family, even came to visit. It drove him nuts but he stayed pretty calm and his friends also helped him through it. Timmy had a hard time with being in the band but he knew that he had no musical talents. But, unknown to pretty everyone, he did have some science talents. _

_While this was going on, Wanda and Trixie had a heart-to-heart, burying the hatch-it. One time, during a parade, Vicky got stuck in tar and she allows Timmy to save her. Vicky was already out of 'B.R.A.T.' seeing that Timmy and her ARE friends now. And one time, Poof came down with the Chicken Poofs! _

_But with the help of A.J., Chester, Phillip, and Trixie; Timmy and Cosmo chased down Poof. While the chase was taking place; Wanda, Iris, and Dr. Rip Studwell were getting a flower which Wanda and Iris thought was the cure of the Chicken Poofs. _

_But it was just a present for a pharmacist who already had the medicine! Wanda and Iris were both mad about this and both girls sent him in front of a fire breathing eel that lived in a volcano in Fairy World's jungle._

* * *

><p>Well, it was a nice day in Dimmsdale anyways. Timmy was reading his favorite book, <em>'The Journey to the Center of Earth'<em> by Jules Verne. Timmy was smiling up a storm. Just then, he realized something. He had not been yet invited to the Romance Dance by Trixie. _'Maybe I should send her an e-mail,'_ Timmy thought to himself.

Quickly hiding his book, he went to his computer. Timmy tried to type an e-mail to Trixie but was having a hard time. That's when his father came into his room. "Hey, sport," Terrance greeted. "Hey dad," Timmy greeted. Terrance looked around and asked, "Where are Cosmo and Wanda?"

"In Fairy World," Timmy answered, "They went drop off Poof at Big Daddy's." "What are you doing," Terrance asked. "Well, I was going to ask Trixie of how come she hadn't invited me to the Romance Dance but I'm having a hard time." "Ooh," Terrance asked, "Why not send that _'threat-mantic'_ e-mail to Trixie again?"

Before Timmy could respond, Terrance pushed his son aside and typed:

_'DEAR TRIXIE Blah GO WITH ME TO THE SCHOOL DANCE yada yada yada HOW GOOD YOU LOOK love love love WE HAVE YOUR PARENTS AND IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN kiss kiss kiss blah blah blah AND YOUR HAIR WHICH IS SO blah blah blah yada yada yada DEEP LIMPID POOLS OF blah blah blah yada yada yada blah blah GOOEY GOOEY GOOEY LOVEY GOO blah blah blah kiss kiss kiss SAY YES AND I PROMISE THE SAFE RETURN OF YOUR PARENTS yada love love kiss kiss gooey gooey gooey blah blah blah goo goo goo yada yada yada blah blah blah kiss kiss kiss kiss LOVE TIMMY'_

Timmy started to say, "Dad, wait..." TOO LATE for the pink hated boy, though. Terrance had already sent the e-mail. "There you go, sport," Terrance said, "now Trixie will ask you out." Terrance left as A.J., Chester, and Phillip came in. "Dude," Chester asked, "What's with you?" Roger and Lionel appeared.

Roger added, "Yes, you do seem a bit downfield." "My dad just sent a threat-mantic to Trixie," Timmy explained, rubbing his eyes a bit. "Oh boy," A.J. groaned. "What do are you going to do about it, Timmy," Lionel asked. Timmy shrugged as he put his hands to his eyes, trying to think things through. _'What should I do,'_ Timmy wondered.

"Well," Phillip suggested, "Why not become data again and go after it?" Timmy perked up at this idea. Timmy gushed, "Phillip, you are a genius!" Phillip raised an eyebrow and asked, "I am?" Timmy turned to A.J. and asked, "Could you have Lionel _'poof'_ me into the Internet?" "Sure," A.J. answered. He then wished, "I wish Timmy was data!"

Lionel responded, "You've got it!" With a _'poof'_, Timmy turned into data and started to surf the web...literrally. While he was looking for Trixie's threat-mantic e-mail, he zapped himself onto several computers. One belong to Tom and Jerry! [AK1028: How did that happen? *laughs*]

Both cat and mouse thought that he was the pink hated virus and threw two frying pans at the computer. It fried it but Timmy was able to escape in time. The next computer he hit was in Peach Creek, California. Ed, Edd (Double D), and Eddy were on the computer when Timmy appeared. "Double D," Eddy asked, "What is that?"

"It's the infamous pink hated virus," Double D answered. "Dude," Ed said, "Get rid of it." Before Double D could do that, Timmy had already escaped. The next computer that Timmy hit was in Danville, California. Phineas was checking his e-mail and asked, to no one in particular, "Hey, isn't that the pink hated virus?"

Before Phineas could try and get rid of Timmy, he quickly escaped. Timmy FINALLY got to Trixie's computer and found his e-mail. He grabbed it and got out of there before Trixie could discover him. Later on though, Trixie reads the e-mail while Timmy is visiting.

She decides to just go to the dance with him and tells him that he could've asked her straight in the first place. Timmy smiled at this and asked her to the dance. Trixie happily accepted and kissed him on the lips, making the poor boy faint with happiness.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone: Please r &amp; r! And think outside of the box!<em>


End file.
